Only A Dream
by JokerBaby369
Summary: Elliot/Leo, One-shot, SPOILER ALERT! Don't read fic if you haven't read retrace 58 and up! Summmary:  Fear and guilt struck him like a punch in the stomach as he screamed in anguish, "ELLIOT!"


****A/N: HI! OMG, I'm obsessed with these two at the moment; their tragedy is so sad, I'm in love with it TT_TT I just HAD to write a fic about them. You hear? I HAD TO! *cries* please enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters.

_**Only A Dream**_

"LEO!" Elliot screamed in an attempt to warn his servant about the incoming attack.

Startled, the dark haired boy swivelled as his eyes widened at the sight. A huge balloon-like monster with black pits for eyes had its mouth agape, tongue lashing out. It looked corroded in places and the tongue almost looked like a sword; it was disgustingly terrifying.

It let out a loud battle cry as its tongue zipped forward.

Leo watched everything unfold in slow motion.

Elliot charged at the chain, sword in hand, in an attempt to protect his friend. The slithering appendage easily knocked the sword out of his hands and pierced the left side of his chest. The young Nightray sputtered and coughed up blood, but still glared menacingly at the creature. As defiantly as he could, he gripped at the thing that stabbed him and weakly tried to pull it out of him.

In horror and shock, Leo watched as his companion was thrown onto the cold stone floor like nothing but a ragdoll. He watched the blonde boy pant desperately for air. He watched as the blood leaked onto the ground, the puddle slowly growing larger each moving second.

Fear and guilt struck him like a punch in the stomach as he screamed in anguish, "ELLIOT!"

o.O.o.O.o

"Leo? LEO! WAKE UP!" the blue eyes boy hissed angrily as he violently shook his servant.

The black haired boy continued to scream in his sleep, thrashing wildly. In the midst of this chaos, he ended up kicking Elliot in the stomach, causing the Nightray to double over in pain.

"Idiot," he growled, "WAKE UP!" he raised his hand high in the air and smacked the boy upside the head.

Leo's eyes snapped open at that, panting heavily, eyes wide and wild. He surveyed the room in a panicked state before looking up to see his master looking down at him with irritation and worry etched across his face. "Elliot?" he rasped.

The teen nodded his head at the sound of his name, "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer; he just moved to sit up and stared at his friend. Elliot sat across from him; his sea blue eyes swirled with concern. The black haired teen stared into them, trying to figure something out.

He remembered those events actually happening; watching his dying friend helplessly, obeying the voice desperately…

Was this an illusion?

"Leo?" Elliot's brows furrowed even further, "You had a nightmare. Are you with me?

He nodded at the last part of the sentence, Elliot continued, "I'm going to go and get you some tea." With that, the young Nightray moved off the bed slowly and headed towards the door.

Leo panicked, he still didn't know if this was a reality or not. What if he never saw this sweet, mocking illusion again? Without thinking, he tackled his master from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What the-" Elliot froze when he felt arms wrap around him. He was just about to open the door.

"Leo?" the dark haired boy tightened his hold at the sound of his name. "Can you let go?" he shook his head, pushing his forehead into the blonde's back, still shaken.

He felt the warmth that radiated off of the person he embraced. He could hear the other's steady breathing.

He was alive.

This wasn't an illusion.

At these facts, a few tears slipped from his eyes as relief washed over him completely. His master must have felt the droplets soak into his shirt, because he asked again, but more frantically, "Leo, are you okay?"

"Yes," he croaked, squeezing his friend a little tighter, trying to will away the foolish tears.

Gently, Elliot peeled Leo's arms from his waist and turned around to face his friend. He watched his servant's shoulders shake slightly, then staring into his dark eyes that glistened from the wetness that leaked out of it.

The dark haired boy's hands immediately flew to his face, trying desperately to wipe away the tears that still streamed down his cheeks. How embarrassing, crying over such a petty thing such as a dream.

To his surprise, the blonde noble pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair awkwardly, but still soothing. He sniffled lightly before resting his face in the crook of the taller one's neck.

"What was your nightmare about?" he murmured, running his fingers through the dark locks.

Leo clenched his fists in the other's shirt before replying quietly, "W-we were walking into the core of the Abyss, searching for the children who wondered into there. We found them, but they were killed. I went for the crying one, Helen. After that, a chain suddenly appeared and it…" he cracked at the thoughts, a few more tears spilling from his eyes.

Elliot hushed him, whispering that he didn't have to say any more, but he still continued, "It killed you. It killed you; I swear all of it happened…"

"It didn't happen, we went in there, we found the kids, safe and sound, and we were both alive." His tone was soft, without irritation, "It was only a dream."

Was it only a dream? Did they really walk out of that nightmare the same as they were when they walked in? What about the illegal contract? And Humpy Dumpty? The persistent voice in his mind that told him it was his fault, he didn't save him… Was that all a dream?

Was it really?

Of course it was. Elliot wouldn't lie to him. After all, he was standing there, hugging him and perfectly fine. It was all in his mind.

That explained everything.

His grip on the other's shirt tightened slightly as he continued to sob quietly into the crook of his master's neck. If it was in fear, angst, or relief, he didn't know, but he had one thought on his mind:

It was only a dream.

_**Finish**_

__Yeeeaaah, i kind of cheated ^_^" I took this scene right out of the manga. Even though this little "scene" lasted only one page, i re-did it to my liking and made it last a little longer. Ugh, i make things a little too dramatic~ But thank you for reading! Please review and i'll hopefully see you in my future fics :D

Ja ne~


End file.
